Superboss
Superboss is the unofficial term used on this wiki to designate the only enemies above level 99 in Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles 2. They are Unique Monsters but not bosses; nevertheless, they are the strongest enemies in their respective games. Xenoblade Chronicles Xenoblade Chronicles has five superbosses. With the exception of Final Marcus, these Unique Monsters will always be red-tagged regardless of the party's level. The red tags augment the Unique Monsters' agility, damage resistance, and damage dealt to targets. These level 100+ Unique Monsters also have several special abilities. These may include, but are not limited to: * Resistance to Aura Seal, etc. * Damage resistance * Topple counter mechanism, such as topple damage spike or topple time reduced * Immunity to Daze, Sleep, Arts Seal, Strength Down, etc. * Unusually high attack power (however, physical art power multipliers are generally lower than normal) * Extremely strong damage/debuff spike * Level X (10) talent arts * Unleashes Crazed or Awakening Aura, or both when HP is low These Unique Monsters appear after the events of Mechonis Core, except for Final Marcus, which appears starting on the first visit of Valak Mountain. All of the superbosses in Xenoblade Chronicles can drop any part of the Glory Armour set; they also all drop the rare Veritas Glyph, needed for a Love Source. Superbosses # Final Marcus can be found at level 100 at Three Sage Summit only at night in Valak Mountain. It deals close range spike damage and can double attack very frequently. # Ancient Daedala can be found at level 105 to the east of the Wreckage Beach landmark on the Fallen Arm. It can detect targets at a very long range in all angles. It fires a powerful laser at the party on sight. It deals Ranged Spike damage. It is also the only source of Heat Sink Cylinders and level 5 Night Vision Cylinders. # Despotic Arsene can be found at level 108 north of the Glowing Obelisk landmark in Satorl Marsh. It can continually cast Haste on itself to increase its auto-attack speed. It is the only source of Critical Up crystals. # Blizzard Belgazas can be found at level 114 at the very end of Valak Mountain, at the Great Glacier, which is east of the Bionis' Wrist landmark. It has a large Topple damage spike. In addition, many of its arts receive massive buffs during a blizzard. It is the only source of AP Up and Talent Boost crystals. # Avalanche Abaasy can be found at level 120 in Three Sage Summit in Valak Mountain at night during a blizzard. It has an Instant Death counter Spike and can frequently double attack. It is the only source of level 5 Daze Up crystals. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, eight Unique Monsters are over level 99. All Superbosses except Gladiator Orion and Tyrannotitan Kurodil only appear during the final chapter after entering the First Low Orbit Station. Level 100 normal minor enemies that may be summoned by them, such as Ground Caterpiles summoned by Reeking Douglas, are not considered superbosses, and neither are the minor enemies in the Challenge Battle Mode. Superbosses # Gladiator Orion can be found at level 100 at the Hallowed Godswood Shrine, near Way of the Practitioner on the Cliffs of Morytha. Unlike most of the others, he can be battled when the party first reaches the area. # Reeking Douglas can be found at level 104 in the Brigands' Hideout on the right upper level of Gormott Province. # Pernicious Benf can be found at level 109 at the Aegishammer on Temperantia. It is the only monster to drop Shining Star Core Chips. # Cloud Sea King Ken can be found at level 110 near the Central Ether Boulder in the Kingdom of Tantal, but only when it is foggy. It is the only source of Moon Matter Chips. There is an upgraded version in Challenge Battle Mode that is level 140, but it does not drop Moon Matter Chips. # Mk. VII Arek can be found at level 114 on Lv. 4, Megrez in the World Tree. It is the only source of Sunlight Chips. # Artifice Ophion can be found at level 117 at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins on the Cliffs of Morytha. Defeating it grants the player Ophion's Data Terminal, which allows access to a Treasure Trove in the World Tree that is the only source of Dilaton Chips outside of Challenge Battle Mode. # Chickenheart Dagmara can be found at level 120 at the Old Factory in the Empire of Mor Ardain. It is the only source of Preon Chips. After defeating it, a level 100 version can be fought in Challenge Battle Mode. # Tyrannotitan Kurodil can be found at level 130 in the Profaned Place in Temperantia. It is the only source of Tachyon Chips. Like Gladiator Orion, it can be battled when the party first reaches the area, provided the party has the required field skills. Torna ~ The Golden Country In Torna ~ The Golden Country, there is only one Superboss. After its location is purchased from the Nopon Halfsage for 700,000 G, the strongest of the Golden Monsters, Hurricane Anise, can be found at level 100 at the Pedestal of Stargazing. Gallery Xenoblade Chronicles File:Krawli Slobos.jpg|Final Marcus File:Mechon M87 Prototype.jpg|Ancient Daedala File:Despotic Arsene.jpg|Despotic Arsene File:Behemoth.jpg|Blizzard Belgazas File:Dragon.jpg|Avalanche Abaasy Xenoblade Chronicles 2 File:Gladiator Orion Portrait.png|Gladiator Orion File:Reeking douglas.PNG|Reeking Douglas File:XC2 Cloud Sea King Ken.jpg|Cloud Sea King Ken File:XC2 Mk. VII Arek|Mk. VII Arek File:Ophion.png|Artifice Ophion File:XC2 Chickenheart Dagmara.png|Chickenheart Dagmara File:Tyrannotitan Kurodil.png|Tyrannotitan Kurodil Category:XC1 Enemies Category:XC1 Unique Monsters Category:XC1 Level 100+ Enemies Category:XC2 Enemies Category:XC2 Unique Monsters Category:XC2 Level 100+ Enemies Category:TTGC Enemies Category:TTGC Unique Monsters